


意外重逢

by etoilechat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 同样是约稿，感谢委托人支持。龙猫文学，战骑文学，梗来自委托人。“我曾比你弱小，便以你为目标。当我变得比你强大后，回头希望得到你的认可，你却放不下你可怜的自尊。”





	意外重逢

加雷马的阴云不再笼罩着远东的上空，解放战争虽漫长而一波三折，最为宝贵的自由和权利业已回到了多玛的人民当中。除却重建在战争中损耗严重的城池，抽调人员组成新的政体，多玛的君主还颁布了减免徭役和商业赋税的政令。在帝国严苛政策中一蹶不振的海商行业又迎来了春季，再加上同艾欧泽亚各城邦的紧密往来，到居酒屋里随便旁听三三两两的商人谈话，说的都是今天会下黄金雨还是珍珠雨。

这头商人们铆足了劲头，购入了一船又一船的货物，临到开船之际，却又都犯了难。为了终结连年的大战，村落无论大小，船队无论强弱，都将青壮男丁尽数送往了前线。大胜而归自然风光，但得享平安、回到家乡的的不过十之二三。即便在往年，在海燕大人治下的好时候，出海行商都总要配备实力高强的护卫队，何况是战乱尚未彻底平定的如今。

就是这样，富商们唉声叹气地搜罗起了黄金港内的武艺高强之人，就连隐居在白银乡的猫魅骑士也被掘地三尺般地请出了山来。

信使呈交礼函时，猫魅正在侍从的陪同下品茗。但见他坐在一棵柏树下，浅金的发顶与树木的浓翠相映成趣，作东乡人的打扮，一副清淡持重的模样。不像是门客口中称赞的能人，倒像是自幼在黄金港长成的端方君子。因信使再三恳请，说事在紧急，猫魅青年轻叹一声，放下手中茶杯，当即拆阅了信件。

猫魅脸上不动声色，信使心里可就打起了鼓。启程的时辰定在今夜，多玛特产的矿精和原石都已经运上了船。人道春宵一刻值千金，商机更是金贵个数十倍。找来镇船的其中一名武者忽说家中有事，推辞了，便只能火急火燎地找人顶替。如果不是门客同该人素有交情，恐怕是半个人选也找不出来。

青年沉吟一会儿，终是略略点头，应下了此事。他问开船的时刻，语气轻缓，信使便恭敬地一一答来。其实所有的细节都写在了纸上，再问一遍便是在表示诚意。果不其然，信使流露出了感激之色。猫魅不禁心中莞尔，自己虽然是土生土长的艾欧泽亚人，但沉迷远东风貌数年，这些弯弯绕也清楚得很啦。何况他本就精通礼仪，触类旁通不过弹指之间。

信使却仍不辞去，还面露难色，像是另有请求。猫魅再低头轻啜一口淡茶，利索地站起身来，令侍从带信使一同前往演武场，说是到了练武的时辰。未着一言，处事练达的猫魅却完全解开了信使的心结：临行换人，富商心中不免忐忑，信使也并非单纯来送信，更在于试探他的武艺深浅，好向东家回禀。

演武场宽敞整洁，制式不同的木桩齐整地列了一整排，更有练习用的木剑木盾。此情此景，便使来者的心放下了一半。猫魅生活看似清闲，练武却半点没有落下，木桩上的剑痕斑驳错乱，武器架上更是没有半点微尘。

若是平时，用练习的武具也就罢了。为表共事的诚意，猫魅亲进兵库，庄而又重地取出了陪伴自己十数年的利刃与坚盾。凡武艺高超之人，必慎重对待手中兵器，谨慎挑选不说，更是时时保养，嵌以增幅以太的晶石。剑是双刃剑，姿态细长，刃上点点寒光逼人，非技艺精湛不能御。盾花纹质朴，触地时却嗡然有声，是重合金所铸。

常人双手不能搬抬的武器，落到猫魅的手中，驯服如稚童的玩具。他轻巧地挽一个剑花，浅试数式，魔法揉于剑势之中，演武场中登时华光大作。信使不是内行人，但光看这架势，便已心悦诚服了。

“我同举荐之人饮酒数回，他曾问及往年我游历之事，可问之。”

信使满意而去。

当夜，富商同猫魅在码头会面，亲自将猫魅迎上了船去。天气算不得大好，没有大浪，但小浪不断。船员见猫魅一身重甲，走在甲板上如履平地，都纷纷露出惊诧之色。精通武艺已是难得，熟悉水性更是难得。也没见哪个武者，一上船像是回了家一样——至少主人家聘请的另一个就不是。不仅不是，似乎还有些晕船，跟东家打完招呼就进了船舱，哪里有猫魅从容谈笑的这番气度。

船楼共三层，二层是主人饮酒宴客的地方，猫魅今晚便作了富商的座上宾。富商先是夸赞一番他的武艺，再是谈论利姆萨·罗敏萨的概况和伊修加德的局势。猫魅是海城人，学艺于群山之巅，这些话题恰恰都提到了点子上，一时间宾主尽欢。

随后，富商向猫魅致歉，说并非不信服您的武艺，而是我选择的航线风险实在不小，故而还聘请了另一名武者云云。猫魅自斟了一杯，神态云淡风轻，问起了另一人的情况。

“他是敖龙族人，刚从九死一生的前线退下来……”

“好香的酒，还有吗？”

一个刚硬的声音从阶梯处传来，截断了东家的话语。东家没有显出怒色，反而露出笑意，朝猫魅介绍道，“看来不仅是白天，晚上也不能说人。我和他相熟，不过要加深了解，还是是问问他本人吧。”

话音未落，猫魅的瞳孔霎时缩窄到一线，眼眸清晰如镜地映出了来者的身形。敖龙高大挺拔，神色冷峻，弯角簇在脸侧，战场洗礼凝就的血气更是令其气势逼人，轻易不能直视。一阵寒风透窗而过，宴会厅里鸦雀无声，只有潮音依旧。

擅长察言观色的东家吓了一跳，他怕不是请了两个仇家上船。敖龙却置之一笑，他率先打破了僵局，大步流星地朝餐桌走来。

“好久不见，老师。”

他也不避嫌，一把就拉开了猫魅身旁的靠背椅，大大咧咧地就座了。猫魅现在脸上的表情可不怎么好看，几分讶然，混合着被戏耍的暗恼。这些明明在敖龙余光所及之处，他却像是全然没看到，姿态自然地同东家把酒言欢。

既然敖龙挑明了这一层关系，不管是为了寒暄，还是因为礼仪，这都会成为宴饮上的话题。果不其然，酒还不过三巡，东家就捏着酒盏发话了：“经常听你提起你的老师，没想到今天倒是见到了，还接了同一份工作。”

“缘分，缘分。”

敖龙正垂着脑袋给自己斟酒，说这话时神态显得低眉顺眼的，倒也没有那么扎眼了。但他只是端起酒杯，稍一抬头，那片灿黄的眸光便在他的眼窝里熠熠生辉，冷肃的五官也镀上了一阵光彩。

“这一杯，为重逢。”

话音还没落，他就率先把酒盏举到嘴边，头一仰，一饮而尽了。东家道一声好，也学着敖龙的模样满饮了一杯。为的自然是同猫魅的重逢，猫魅不愿意领这情，但也不好扫了东家的兴，半晌后才慢慢悠悠地用酒沾了嘴唇。

好在他们不再进一步提及此事了，敖龙没有抓着不放，也没有被猫魅的冷淡影响，反而自如地谈起了别的事情。一些见闻，一些传奇，一些新闻，他虽然退伍了，却还在当雇佣兵，辗转着给不同的人卖命，印证不同的纷争和风土人情。

说话时敖龙看着富商，猫魅也乐得做出一副不善言谈的模样，自顾自地用着菜。但那些话都清晰地传到了他的耳蜗里，仿佛一字一句都是为他而说，以他为倾诉对象。敖龙把二人之间的前尘往事略过不提，本来已经顺了猫魅的心意，让猫魅能够从容安心地坐着。但那些敖龙婉婉道来的故事，实在又太扣人心弦，听到紧张之处，连他的尾巴尖都不免轻颤几下。

他不动声色地把尾巴拨到大腿底下，压着，安静地听完了那几个故事。在各自请辞的时候，他的腿脚都被搔挠得有些痕痒了。

不过不是什么大事，敖龙现在心里装满了故事也好，在战场上出生入死也好，在分道扬镳之后，猫魅便全不把这些事情放在心上了，只当自己没有收过徒弟，也不认识这个人。即便在宴会上被敖龙青年的只言片语激起了陈年的心绪，也远远没到影响他的程度。

他早早地洗漱好，睡下了。第一晚轮值的不是他，这一段航路上也鲜少穷凶极恶的魔兽，没有什么要担忧的。四下里涛声萦绕，若是在他参战前，或许还会因为耳力过于灵敏，翻来覆去地睡不着觉。但在千年战争结束前，那一阵连绵的鏖战当中，他在前线，还陷入了群龙的包围之中，被龙吼伤了听力。虽然偶有不便，但睡眠也比以往好了不少，有失有得。

因此，汹涌澎湃的海浪声，在他听来，只像是踩在积雪上时会听到的沙沙声响。而这周而复始的声音还是渗透进了猫魅的梦境，带来了一片密不透风的白雪皑皑。

他正一脚深一脚浅地踩在连绵的雪地里，该是大雪，盔甲里的的棉衣厚重得手脚都有些施展不开。他一手拄剑，另一手握着敖龙的手臂。那时候敖龙没有长开，比他矮半个头，标志性的弯角还没完全硬化，掐的力度稍重一些，就会留下浅浅的印痕。

因为不间断的走动，梦境里的视野便轻轻地上下摇晃着，掺杂以棉絮一般的白雪，不时照出敖龙年青的脸庞。那虽然有些稚嫩，对于师父的巡游好奇而不解，眼睛里却都是纯粹的敬爱。

没错，当时确实是这样的。

猫魅一时起兴，想要找一个传人，这样也不枉费了他这一身精湛的武艺。机缘巧合之下，比他小上几岁的敖龙投入门来，之后便以师徒相称。敖龙虽然耽误了几年的习武的时间，天赋却好得惊人，但凡是猫魅教过一次的战斗技巧，便不会叫猫魅费心重复。他们又都是专情于武艺之人，讨论技巧，或是打打机锋，都有着别样的趣味。更多的时候，敖龙在说，猫魅在听。他的这个徒弟看着年纪轻，见闻却不一般，犹为精通东方诸国和草原上的风俗。要是问这些见闻从何而来，敖龙多半不会细说。对于任何一个关注艾欧泽亚时局的人来说，这是个很浅显的谜题，猫魅心里早已有了成数。但他不提及，也不因敖龙流离失所的经历而对他有半点优待、态度上有斑点缓和。

数月下来，猫魅已经在心里认定了敖龙，感情也逐渐亲厚。说这是个不同种族的幼弟，猫魅也会认同。但他到底古板，到底守着老一套的礼仪，一直没把心底的情感和想法表露一点半分。而在演武场里，他的要求也日渐严苛。

不知道这份不近人情是否就是敖龙出走的导火索，但无论如何，他对敖龙都是上心的，且随着相处时间的推移，程度越来越深。要不然，他也不会把敖龙带去伊修加德，参加战友们一年一度的聚会。

技巧并不是一个冒险者的全部，即便不投身于那场战争，他也仍然是一个很好的骑士——但不会像现在一样好。每年的这个时候，战争结束的时候，猫魅都会再度来到群山之巅，挨个拜访一同并肩作战的伙伴。他们的谈话大部分是没意思的寒暄和套话，少部分是在回忆战争中的轶事。敖龙也不知道听进去了多少，至少每次他都安分地坐在猫魅的身旁。

然后敖龙越来越沉默，比最轻柔的小雪还要静谧。这实在不同寻常，正常情况来说，要把敖龙的话篓子关起来，猫魅非得费九牛二虎之力，或是真假半参地表达出怒意。有时候走在路上，猫魅恍然会产生自己在独自赶路的错觉。只有在回程的这场大雪上，因为担心魔兽的袭击和雪盲症，他全程抓着敖龙的手，一同前行。

他们又在格里达尼亚逗留了几天，暂作休整，安排好回去的飞空艇。猫魅难得地疏懒了，每天都比平常多睡上两个小时，晚上又都在饮酒。原因是什么，他一早就忘记了，但是想想也不会是什么太出奇的事情。他得到了力量，但有时候忘记了得到力量的代价。每年一趟的探访，就是为了让他回忆起那些虽然痛苦、却不能淡忘的事情。

他隐约记得，醉眼朦胧时，敖龙的脸庞朝他凑过来，布满了老茧的手指捏住了他的耳朵，翻来覆去地看了一会儿。敖龙似乎低声说了什么，但他的听力实在不好，那时候还没彻底恢复过来，便听不清楚，只来得及捕捉到敖龙音调中转瞬即逝的苦涩。

——“还疼吗？”

猫魅惊醒了，商船正在巨浪中颠簸，带动着整个他往木床的内侧滚动，让他的半边脸拍在了舱室的墙壁上，印出一大片红痕。还好这次出海待遇不错，东家给雇佣来的武者配备了单独的房间，他不必和其他船员挤在一块，东歪西倒的。他下意识地抬手，揉了揉耳朵。脸上那点麻痹的痛感对他来说根本不算什么，但即便在梦中醒转，他的耳尖上仿佛还残留着几丝酥痒。

他猛地坐起来，扶住了结实的床沿。即便刚刚只是睡糊涂后的无意所为，也足以使他震惊不已。更何况还有那句不知不觉间传进了心底的话语，是幻觉，亦或是确有此事，他一时间分不清。

只有一件事，他记得尤为清晰。在那一趟巡游后，敖龙在演武场里变得心不在焉。他仍然能很好地完成猫魅布置的训练，眼睛里却总是藏着心事，在训练以外的时间更是不知去向。然后在某一天的清晨，敖龙留下了一封信，不辞而别，从此没了音讯。

不过不管心绪如何，他表面上的稳重和冷静并不会被惊扰，甚至会变本加厉地呈现在外人面前，以作遮掩。他带着水盆和毛巾到了盥洗室，静静地梳洗了一阵，让冰凉咸涩的海水镇静略微有些发烫的头脑。第一天早上值守的不是他，但出于多方面的考虑，他还是要到甲板上待命，应对突发的情况。

甲板上当然不止有忙碌的船员和猫魅，还有负责这一段航程护卫工作的敖龙。他的前弟子就坐在上层甲板，占据了制高点，每个从舱室里出来的人都被看得清清楚楚。东家更是坐在船楼里头，可能在算账、也可能在和幕僚商谈。虽然不确定富商有没有观察船上情况的闲心，和共事的人保持表面和睦还是很有必要的。

他抬头朝敖龙问了声好，脸上还挂着不温不火的笑。礼节性的问候，没有任何多余的情绪和意味，就算只是这样一段寒暄，也让敖龙当场愣住了。

当猫魅一手握着钓鱼竿，一手提着水桶坐到船舷边上时，都还能感觉到后背粘附的目光。敖龙吃惊是一回事，不介意情绪外露又是另一回事，但表达得如此露骨，实在招人讨厌。猫魅没继续搭理，他专心致志地钓起了鱼。

海洋是猫魅族的乐园，大部分猫魅族人的天赋也和大海有关。快到交班的钟点时，猫魅收起鱼竿和工具箱，蹲坐在水桶旁边清点这几个小时的战利品。几条银亮的大鱼，一些色彩斑斓的小鱼，摆在一块颇为赏心悦目。而在这个上午，敖龙把数头试图爬上甲板捕食水手的鱼人砍成了碎块，手法老道，动作迅疾，也不算丢了猫魅的面子。但敖龙的手中握的不再是剑和盾，而是造型夸张的巨斧。

所以当敖龙在猫魅背后停定，似乎有事相商时，猫魅不仅没有第一时间转过去，还兀自放慢了收拾的速度。敖龙知道他能光凭听力辨认出来者，也知道事态紧急时，猫魅的反应能有多机敏。这些认识加在一块，便使得猫魅此时的敷衍更叫人难受。

昔日的老师可真是不和他客气，无奈，他确实有求于猫魅，但这所求又没有到迫在眉睫的境地，贸然开口反而会被当作大惊小怪，失了稳重。他瞪着猫魅微微挪动的背脊看了一会儿，坚定地在猫魅身旁蹲了下来，头碰头地帮猫魅收拾起东西来。

哪怕是猫魅的熟人，也不会这样自然流畅地侵入他的领地范围，他们都知道，猫魅表面看着随和，却极其看重不同关系间的差异。朋友尚且需要和他保持一定的距离，何况是这个阔别多年、和他互有芥蒂的后辈。只这一下，猫魅的尾巴就炸了起来，动作也比刚刚快了不只一点半点。

敖龙的这一招实在立杆见影，他却还嫌不够，一边收拾，还一边说起些废话来。又是没话找话说，又是把圆扇贝错认成白银贝，把琉璃鲱错指成鳀鱼。听得猫魅火冒三丈，收拾的动作仿佛都起了残影。

随着哐的一声，猫魅的工具箱关上了。他也没和敖龙客气，转过脑袋去看还在喋喋不休的前弟子，截断了那些别有用心的废话：“船身的倾斜角度不太正常，水下出事情了？”

愕然的神色只在敖龙的眼中停留了数秒，剩下的就是全然的赞赏。他点了点头，语气都比往常缓和了许多：“在上一轮魔兽攻击时，我怀疑有部分水生的小型魔兽卷进了船的动力系统部分……”

猫魅微微展露出些笑意，并不友好，但也算不上是讥嘲。他站起身来，居高临下，视线在敖龙的头顶上停留了一小会儿。他当机立断地解起了身上的部分重铠，扔到甲板上，只留下轻便的贴身皮甲。这一套动作做得行云流水，连敖龙的后半截说明都追不上猫魅跳入水中的身影。

“不谙水性？你还是不太合格啊。”

困扰敖龙颇有一段时间的难题，到了猫魅的手中迎刃而解。半个小时都还没过，他就从侧舷梯回到了甲板上。吸了水后的皮甲颜色深沉，浅金色的头发分成湿润的小缕，猫魅迎面朝靠在栏杆边上观察情况的敖龙走来，眼底更多了几分戏谑和锐利。他慢条斯理地捡起了那几件铠甲，颇为自满，还不忘指点有些发愣的敖龙。

再回一趟房间，换上一身备用的轻甲，就轮到他值班了。他现在确定了，他一定能做得比敖龙好，至少不会落得有求于人的境地。看来没在他手下长进的人，到了别的地方历练几年，也不会有长进。

紧接着的这几天，海面风平浪静，船上也都是些不会构成威胁的小事。别说东家了，连船员说笑的声音都比往常大了不少。即便在这种情况下，能留给武者发挥的余地不多，猫魅还是不遗余力地在同敖龙攀比，甚至隐隐有了包揽一切的意思。敖龙没说什么，但是也不像是被猫魅激起了胜负心的模样，本职工作是多少，他仍然做多少，只等着猫魅这一轮的好胜心过去。

到了抵达目的地的前一天，仿佛是要偿还前几天所有的好运气，预兆着雷暴的乌云笼罩在了他们的下一段航线上。这样的天气不仅预示了狂风暴雨，更为一些特定的魔兽所钟爱。小的鱼只能吞下小的鱼饵，小的魔兽只能承受温和的天气，能够在电闪雷鸣中行动自如的，无一不是令常人闻风丧胆的大型魔兽。

若是不熟悉海洋的性情，下海就只是去送命罢了。东家早早地就将闲杂人等安排进了船舱，收好了甲板上的杂物，只留下有相应战斗配合能力的船员。敖龙和猫魅全副武装地在甲板上待命，心绪或各有不同，神色却都显得凝重。

他们都清楚，若是那个级别的魔物登场，甲板上能够指望得上的就只有彼此。不说甲板上的船员能不能起到牵制的作用，不拖后腿就已经足够。多半要打配合战，但他们却互不交谈，像是心中已然有数。在猫魅看来，这几天敖龙的表现只是不过不失，但他游刃有余，很难说有没有藏拙。而对敖龙来说，他不可能不清楚这位师父的战斗风格。

海上渐渐起了风暴，即便是规模不小的商船，在接连不断的巨浪当中，也只像是一颗小小的芥子。甲板上的水手被从东甩到西，再从西甩到东，豆大的雨滴更是把甲板浸得湿透，叫人脚底打滑，掌握不好方向。船速放慢了不止一点半点，但还是稳步朝着目的地的方向行进，水手的功力可见一斑。

船身虽有歪斜，但都不至于倾侧，甲板上的水手已经习惯了恶劣的气候，变得松懈起来。紧抓着栏杆，观察四周情况的敖龙和猫魅却不敢松懈半点，他们能从以太的浓度感应到，这一片海域一定有巨型的魔物，却不能确定这头魔物会不会对他们发起攻击，而又是在什么时候对他们下手。

有数层楼高的巨浪接踵而来，猫魅险些打了个趔趄，握着栏杆的手也在不知不觉间抓得更紧了。在这样的天气里，稳住重心都已经很困难了，更别说接下来可能的战斗。猫魅隐隐有些担忧，一道黢黑的影子却立即从他的余光里一闪而过，冲向了船只倾斜的方向。

是敖龙，速度快如自由落地，稍有不慎就会落入海中。敢这么做不是疯了，就是胆量过人。猫魅悚然一惊，做好了营救敖龙的准备。但只在一息之间，他就明白了敖龙这样做的用意——海怪巨大的腕足突然冲破了海浪，吸附住了甲板的边缘。敖龙双手紧握玄铁重斧，借势砍下了这率先进攻的一截。

墨蓝色的血液溅了敖龙一身，雪亮的铠甲上现在满是污痕。他堪堪卡在甲板边缘的栏杆，调整回了站姿。他的反应及时，却没办法将整座船从海怪的死亡拥抱中解救出来，数根同样巨大的腕足攀上了另一侧的甲板，牢牢禁锢了商船。反应过来的猫魅举起了手中的剑，劈砍起这些缠人的腕足来。

方才敖龙能够顺利断去海怪的一足，多多少少借了重力的势头。现在船身怪异地在暴风雨中保持了平衡，但也在海怪的缠绕中缓缓下沉。一直挥剑到剑刃发钝，猫魅才把其中一截弄断，但又一条新的腕足又爬到了甲板上，叫人焦头烂额。

“它的头在海面底下，叫水手准备炮击，快！”

敖龙高声的呼喊穿透了暴雨，猫魅转头去看。在这匆匆的一瞥中，他发现敖龙的那一侧已经斩落了数根腕足，斧面上满是海怪的鲜血，聚了厚厚一层。从战果来看，敖龙能更有效地牵制住海怪的钳制，猫魅的确是更适合到船舱里传达指示的那个。他来不及想更多，用几个灵活的闪身避开了海怪的重砸和反击，再用盾砸开封闭舱室的木板，窜进了船舱当中。

猫魅轻车熟路地找到了操纵室，简述了甲板上的情况，并且预估了海怪头颅大概所在的位置。他没有留下来帮助水手调整船炮的轨道，而是又像一阵风一样地赶回了甲板上，还不忘叫守在舱室出入口的水手重新把门堵上。要是没有他看着，敖龙指不定会犯什么失误，结出什么苦痛的果实。

但敖龙没有。当猫魅重新回到甲板的其中一侧据守时，敖龙虽然气喘吁吁，身上分不清是汗还是雨水，甲板上的战局却维持得相当不错，连商船下沉的速度也慢了几分。复杂的心绪在猫魅的心头一闪而过，现在仍然不是品味的时刻，紧迫的战斗就摆在他的面前。但他还是受到了影响，海怪再次举起腕足轰击甲板时，震荡的余波叫他踉跄，差点摔倒在地。

沉闷的炮击声传到了他的耳畔，与之而来的还有一声令人耳朵发痒的、海怪的哀鸣。遭到了致命攻击的海怪加快了攻击的节奏，动作也愈发狂暴，没能稳住重心的猫魅更是自顾不暇。他躲过一根迎面拍来的腕足，刚稍稍喘了一口气，另一条却又横扫而来。他的眼瞳放大了，只记得下意识地举盾。

猫魅所预料的冲击感却迟迟没有到来，他不明所以，但也知道战斗中分秒必争，便撑着盾重新站稳了身体，迎向海怪攻击的方向。在他面前，就只有半截仍在扭动的腕足和深深嵌入甲板的重斧。敖龙奔向了他，重新提起武器，拱卫在他的身侧，眼眸猩红。他们开始并肩战斗，猫魅即便再不情愿，在连番的应敌后也得承认二人在战斗中罕见的默契。

数阵炮击后，海怪的头颅终于浮上了水面，巨口狰狞，能看见交错细密的利齿，头颅的一侧还有炮火的灼伤。它终于不堪水底下的攻击，亦恼恨于迟迟未能将这一顿大餐吞入腹中。决出胜负的时刻到来了，敖龙侧着脑袋，定定地看了猫魅一眼，径直冲向了海怪脑袋的薄弱之处。猫魅霎时间转向，以重盾拍开了数根来袭的腕足，滴水不漏地防住了朝着敖龙后背来的攻击。

随着一声大喝，那颗丑陋的、伤痕累累的魔物脑袋被敖龙手中的斧头一劈两半，所有腕足软绵绵地垂落下来，滑落进深不见底的海水当中。

战斗终于结束了，猫魅半跪在了甲板的中央，顾不上从容地稳住身形，只缓缓地在雨中喘匀急促的呼吸。在海怪陨落之际，敖龙只来得及从外侧抓握住甲板的栏杆，险些跟着一起入水。他首先把手里的斧头扔到甲板上，再动作迅速地攀上来，转瞬间又恢复了战斗前的姿态，只是眼睛仍然泛着淡淡的殷红，叫人有些心悸。

商船到岸后，东家给了他们双倍的价钱。一半看在前几天的好运气，另一半则是因为他们诛杀海怪的精彩表现。据东家所言，他当时在船舱里心惊胆颤，以为自己小命不保，几乎萌生了弃船而逃的想法。猫魅没说什么，把钱收到了衣襟里。敖龙倒是咧开嘴笑了笑，极煞风景地说，即便跳船，您也肯定会变成海怪的一坨排泄物。

东家也笑，还往敖龙的肩膀上捶了一拳，说，如果这几天，你没有在这找到更喜欢的工作，我就通过通讯贝联络你。这几天实在忙，招待不了你，现在还得去清点一下货物，看看有什么损失。

码头上便只剩下他们二人，敖龙盯着猫魅看了一会儿，主动提议道：“我们去喝酒吧，老师。”

猫魅没给他好脸色看，但还是点点头，同意了。沿途上他还在想，为什么敖龙还叫他老师，他明明有一个名字，敖龙肯定也清楚那个名字。从神色上看，敖龙应该没有诸如讥笑的意思，但那两个字砸到他耳朵里，膈应得很，比记忆里的敖龙这样叫他，还要膈应得多。

夕阳西下，居酒屋里面挤满了饮酒作乐的人。有些是本地的平民，结束了一天的工作；有些则是刚返航的水手，其中不乏猫魅和敖龙的熟面孔。一楼吵得很，满是谈笑声，也很挤，连针尖大小的空地也没有。敖龙看了看猫魅脸上的表情，识趣地要求侍应给他俩来一间楼上的包厢。

一瓶清酒，几碟下酒菜，还有两碗热腾腾的乌冬面。敖龙闷头就吃，两碗面都是他的，猫魅坐在他的对面，慢悠悠地剥着毛豆，自斟自饮。吃完一碗后，敖龙还有些不好意思，压低了声音向猫魅推介这间的海鲜拉面，得到的当然还是猫魅皮笑肉不笑的婉拒。

他正要动筷，猫魅的声音却出乎意料地响起了：“你的表现还可以，但是…”

敖龙从善如流地停住了动作，明亮的眼睛转向了猫魅的脸。久违的教诲，一时间令人思绪万千，仿佛还参杂着往事的余味。猫魅是否把他的辞别当作背叛，这不得而知，但无论是每次他出生入死，还是每次他想起猫魅，都没有半点后悔。他需要一条更适合他的道路，他需要变得更强，甚至比猫魅还要强。这样的想法，在训练时萌芽，在伊修加德听闻猫魅如何负伤、如何英勇后，便更根深蒂固。

但他也仍然将猫魅视作老师，并且乐于倾听猫魅的言语。

这厢猫魅还在沉吟，外头却传来了一阵火热的喧闹声。一群水手不客气地挤进了他们的包厢，个个满脸通红，多半是喝酒喝上头了，手里都还拿着一瓶廉价的烧酒。他们一面打着酒嗝，一面前言不搭后语地感谢敖龙，多亏了他卖力的搏杀，不然他们的脚铁定挨不上陆地。他们挨个向敖龙敬酒，大肆吹捧他的武艺，有些还大胆地说要碰碰他的斧头，沾沾光。这可是杀死了海怪的武器，他们都说。

好不容易送走了这群热情的水手，为了敬酒，敖龙只得借用猫魅的酒水，这一轮下来，就只剩瓶底的那一点了。猫魅的脸色难看得厉害，敖龙赶忙叫侍应来，再给他的老师上两瓶清酒。猫魅却说不，他一反常态地叫了好几瓶烈酒，还叫侍应把桌面上的吃食摆到一边去。

“陪我喝酒。”

猫魅这样说了，敖龙便受宠若惊地照办。一瓶酒下来，敖龙却暗自心惊，猫魅像是不要命地大口大口喝着烈酒，透白的脸颊上净是红晕。猫魅叫他再添，动作不过慢了那么一点，显得迟疑了一些，猫魅的眼神便凌厉得像一个仇敌：“怎么，叫我老师，却不屑于和我喝酒？”

敖龙不说话了，猫魅要多少，他就给多少，自己也跟着喝多少。一个答案隐隐约约地在他的心底成型，但既然猫魅不置一词，他也不会贸然开口。猫魅素来谦逊，敖龙却对其中暗藏的好胜心知肚明。

猫魅很快显出了醉态，浅色的眼睛还不甘心地瞥着敖龙。敖龙暗自叹气，他倒很想在这种无关紧要的小事上放水，无奈他的老师选择了比战斗更容易落败的比试方法。他将剩下的大半杯一饮而尽，挪到了猫魅的身旁。后者的前额已经磕在了桌沿，神志不清得厉害，应该没办法自行离开了。

敖龙观察了一下情况，搬起猫魅的一只手臂，架到肩颈处，半背着往外头走。猫魅却在挣扎不休，嘴里还含糊地说着一些狠话，或是一些伤人的话。敖龙都没听，他只是很苦恼，猫魅这一通捣乱下来，他们连包厢的窄门都出不去。

他又将猫魅放回到座位上，弯下身子，干脆地一个吻填塞了猫魅的嘴唇。猫魅眯着的眼睛霎时被惊得圆睁，过量的酒精令他眼前的景象扭曲斑驳，过于炽热的深吻更是恶化了当下的境况。居酒屋的灯饰对于此时的他太过耀眼，迷离暧昧的红色灼烧着他的巩膜，但敖龙的眼睛更叫人难以忍受——专注、热烈，还有一闪而过的狂野。

这方法很管用，猫魅果真不再说半个字。


End file.
